


Incorect Mafia Quotes ~ Modern!Reader Edition 2

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, This is really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️23rd of December❄️A collection of incorect quotes based around modern reader travelling back in time and causing chaos.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Incorect Mafia Quotes ~ Modern!Reader Edition 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am once again mentioning that most of these revolve around how choatic Paulie is. Sam honestly has to put up with so much bullshit with Reader and Paulie, the man needs a break.

Reader: “If butterflies fall in love… do they feel humans in their stomachs??”

Paulie, wide awake at 3am: :O

—

Paulie, joking: “Hey we should get married.”

Reader, very serious: “I agree.”

Paulie: “wHAT?”

Reader: “I agree. We should get married.”

Paulie: “I said it as a joke!”

Reader: “Well, I didn’t.”

Paulie: 

Paulie: “Well, I guess we’re getting married then.”

—

Sam: “We’re going out in public. I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

Paulie, to Reader: “Yeah, Y/N. Listen to Sam.”

Sam: “Paulie, I was talking to you.”

—

Reader: “How is the most beautiful person in the world doing?”

Sam: “I don’t know, how ar-”

Paulie, from the other side of the room: “I’m doing great!”

—

Reader: “Nice hands Sam.”

Sam: “Uh… thanks?”

Reader: “I bet they’d look better wrapped around my-”

Paulie: “wRAPPED AROUND THE BIBLE PRAISE THE LORD AMEN!”

—

Sam: “Good morning.”

Tommy: “Good morning!”

Sarah: “Good morning.”

Reader: “You all sound like robots, ‘good morning, good morning’. Spice it up a bit!”

Paulie, entering the room: “HEY MOTHERFUCKERS!”

—

Sarah: “Y/N, you’re losing a lot of blood! Quick, what’s your type?”

Reader: “Quiet, a bit of a dick, stunning, a criminal, Sam Trapa-”

Sarah: “I meant blood type.”

Reader: “Oh.” *looks at wound* “Red.”

—

Paulie: “Rules are made to be broken.”

Frank: “They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.”

Reader: “Uh, piñatas.”

Tommy: “Glow sticks.”

Sam: “Women’s hearts.”

Paulie: “Rules.”

—

Sam: “There are two things I fear the most.”

Sam: “Loneliness and Paulie when he’s drunk.”

—

Reader: “We know Morello is very dangerous, so it’s important to take all the necessary precautions when approaching him.”

Reader, later: *blowing an air horn at Morello* “GET FUCKED ASSHOLE!”

—

Sam, Paulie & Tommy: *breathes*

Reader: “Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before.”

—

Paulie: “Of course I care about all the family equally!”

Sam: “We were attacked while you were away.”

Paulie: “iS Y/N OKAY??”

—

Reader: “I’m cold.”

Sam: “Here doll, take my jacket.”

Paulie: “I’m cold too.”

Sam: “I can’t control the fucking weather Paulie.”

—

Reader: “Sam, if a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don’t worry.”

Reader: “I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.”

—

Ralphie: “D-Damn it!”

Reader: “Who the fuck taught you how to swear?!”

—

Paulie: “Where’s my fucking gun?”

Sarah: “Paulie, there are kids around. Say it a little nicer, maybe?”

Paulie: “May I ascertain the whereabouts of my fucking gun?”

—

Reader: “Oh, come on! I wasn’t that drunk last night!”

Sam: “Let me just remind you that you tried to colour my face with a highlighter because you said that I’m important.”

Reader, teary eyed: “Because you are.”

—

Paulie: “Man, I really like Y/N.”

Paulie: “I better show her how much she means to me.”

Paulie: *sends a meme at 3am*

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
